The present invention relates to data, and more specifically to managing data.
With the introduction of new storage management solutions into a computer system environment, the continued use of data created within pre-existing storage management solutions must typically be maintained. This continued use of pre-existing data is usually handled in one of three ways: 1) maintaining the pre-existing storage management solution side by side with the new storage management solution; 2) dumping the pre-existing data to some raw format media (e.g., tape) and re-importing the data into the new storage management solution; or 3) ensuring that the new storage management solution is upwardly compatible and merely adds-on to the pre-existing storage management solution.